Y tuvimos un final feliz!
by Rose.Jaslice Weasley
Summary: Serie de EPILOGOS que van formando una historia y nos llevan a un final hermoso; mala para los summary solo lean les gustara     T/H E&B,E&R,J&A,E


Lean y dejen reviews xfaa ESPERO LES GUSTE! ^^

**Cap#1**

**Epilogo#1 "RECUERDOS"**

Esme POV

Me encontraba en la sala de nuestra casa esperando a que Carlisle regresara de trabajar, hoy es Navidad por lo tanto la casa tenia que estar impecable, por supuesto ya la había arreglado y la comida ya estaba lista solo era cuestión de esperar a que llegara mi esposo y se arreglara para colocar juntos los regalos bajo el árbol y esperar a que llegaran mis hijos, mientras esperaba en la sala junto a la chimenea veía algunos álbumes de fotos.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo- pensé para mi misma mientras veía una foto de mis 3 hijos cuando aun eran pequeños, ahora 23 años después ya son casados y con hijos.

Aun recuerdo cuando le dije a Carlisle que estaba embarazada por tercera vez- pensé para mis adentros mientras veía una foto de Carlisle en el jardín cargando a un pequeño Edward de meses un poco sucios ambos y Emmet de un añito junto a el con una manguera en sus manos.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba regresando del hospital, acababa de ir a hacerme unas pruebas dejando a Carlisle a cargo de los niños y pensando que había ido de compras, al entrar a la casa me sorprendió bastante no escuchar ruido y no ver a nadie por ahí cerca._

_Cariño ya volví- dije en voz alta caminando hacia la cocina, al llegar a ella vi que la puerta corrediza estaba abierta y al ver al jardín trasero vi a mi esposo lleno de lodo cargando a Edward y mostrándole al pequeño Emmet que traía una manguera como regar las flores, decidí tomarles una foto sin que se dieran cuenta, para luego avisarles de nuevo que había vuelto._

_Regrese- dije captando la atención de mis pequeños_

_Mamaaa- grito el pequeño Emmet y corrió hacia mi, enseguida lo cargue y le di un beso en la frente._

_Hola pequeño- le dije a Edward mientras me acercaba a Carlisle para darle un pequeño beso- Carlisle hay algo para ti en la meseta de la cocina- le dije bajando a Emmet y tomando en brazos a Eddie, minutos después salió Carlisle._

_Esme es cierto esto- pregunto con una sonrisa en su boca_

_Completamente- le dije con una gran sonrisa_

_Magnifico- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de llegar y besarme con todo y niño en brazos- Esperemos que sea una niña._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

El sonido de una puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee y me di cuenta que Carlisle ya había llegado, contemplo un momento la casa y 2 cuadros que se encontraban colgando cada uno a un lado de la chimenea, se acerco a mi, me saludo y me dio un corto pero tierno beso.

CARLISLE POV

Ya era tarde Esme me mataría si llegara un poco mas tarde, pero fue lo mas temprano que pude salir del hospital, es navidad, todos quieren salir temprano, afortunadamente soy director de área y gozo de privilegios.

Llegue a mi casa metí el carro a la cochera y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí lentamente, voltee a la sala y allí estaba mi esposa que lucia hermosa con un vestido dorado que mi hija le había dado como regalo adelantado de navidad para que estrenara hoy, me quede en la entrada mirando las 2 fotografías que estaban a los costados de la chimenea, observaba fijamente la de el lado derecho de esta sonreía al recordar las travesuras que hacían cuando estaban pequeños y recordé su primer viaje fuera de E.U.A. fuimos a Cancún, México, cortesía mis padres, estaban pequeños tenían 6,5y 4 años, aceptamos ya que sus abuelos irían con nosotros y nos ayudarían a cuidarlos.

FLASH BACK

Pasajeros con destino a Cancún, México, favor de abordar el avión- dijo una joven e la puerta que se dirigía al avión.

Bien niños es hora de irnos- dijo Esme tomando de la mano a Edward y Emmet, ya que seria un viaje largo Esme los vistió a los 3 con pants, un suéter y unos tenis, ya que mi esposa esta obsesionada con las marcas Emmet traía un pants negro, una playera blanca debajo y encima un suéter de sierre negro que decía AERO en medio de este, y llevaba unos converse negros; Edward estaba vestido igual solo que en azul y la pequeña Alice de la misma manera solo que su ropa decía ABERCROMBIE y era rosado todo hasta sus tenis.

Nos vamos papi- pregunto Alice tomando mi mano

Si princesa, ya nos vamos- le dije

El viaje fue largo pero tranquilo, Edward y Alice se durmieron y Emmet platico con sus abuelos; nuestro paseo por México fue muy bonito y divertido, también cansado que cuidar de 3 niños no es fácil, un día antes de quitarnos sus abuelos nos regalaron pases para ir a un parque ecológico turístico, y sinceramente fue el peor día de nuestras vacaciones, afortunadamente fue el ultimo, ya que hasta el medio día estuvo todo bien, después empezaron los problemas, primero Emmet y Edward comenzaron a pelear provocando que Emmet cayera al piso y se raspara sus rodillas y codos, rápidamente fuimos a lavárselos y seguimos paseando el lugar. Pero al parecer ese día mis hijos se propusieron lastimarse y preocupar a sus padres, ya que como niños en venganza se pusieron a empujarse sin medir el peligro y el pequeño Edward fue a dar contra una piedra, se golpeó la cabeza y se hizo un rasguño poco profundo, afortunadamente Carlisle rápidamente lo checo y le puso una vendoleta en su frente y por si fuera poco ya cuando nos quitábamos comenzaron a jugar los tres corriendo por todos lados, la pequeña Alice a correteaba a sus hermanos y en un descuido se tropezó y fracturo su bracito; esas vacaciones si que nos sacaron canas los niños, pero serán un recuerdo que nunca se olvidara.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Hola amor- me acerque a Esme y la salude con un beso

Ya es tarde Carlisle- me dijo con una sonrisa- ve a arreglarte

Claro- le conteste y subí de inmediato a arreglarme

ESME POV

Espere que Carlisle bajara, no tardo mucho lucia muy guapo como de costumbre.

Pongamos los regalos bajo el árbol- le dije señalando una bolsa que se encontraba sobre la mesa

Si- me contesto mientras agarraba la bolsa

Esme no crees que son demasiados- me pregunto con cara de susto

Para nada, es uno para cada miembro de la familia- le dije señalando los nombres de las envolturas

Ya veo- me dijo- y este, aun no tiene nombre –dijo extrañado señalando una gran caja

Ah ese es extra- dije nerviosa

Ya veo – contesto no muy convencido, se acerco a mi y me abrazo- que rápido pasa el tiempo verdad?- me dijo mirando el otro cuadro donde estábamos todos pero mas reciente esa foto

Si, tienes razón- le dije algo triste ya que mis niños ya habían crecido

Esme- me dijo lentamente- gracias por darme una bella familia- me dijo para luego besarme dulcemente

No tienes que agradecer- le dije separándome de el un momento- es de ambos y sin ti no existiría- le dije y continúe besándolo

Después nos quedamos un rato mas en la sala, observando mas fotos mientras esperábamos que llegara la familia.

Hoola!  
Espero les halla gustado el primer capitulo de esta serie de epilogos que al final nos llevaran a uno mas, es como una historia espero halla sido de su agrado 

Dejen REVIEWS  
SE LES QIEREEE! ATTE: JASLICE!

.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/vestidos_de_novia_pronovias_2010_


End file.
